


Ma Petite Putain

by BendyDick



Series: Ma Petite Putian [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Burning, Guns, Jim 28), M/M, Prostitution, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform, Vibrators, Whips, age gap (Sebastian 16, brain fucking., daddy kink (sorta), dub-con, twincest(Moran twins)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has resorted to prostitution to keep his twin brother ,Severin, from going to jail. A man propositions him with an opportunity to make a lot of money but Sebastian might have gotten more than he was bargaining for.</p><p>*now edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta-ed! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXANDREAJEWELS!

Sebastian sat outside on what seemed to be the only curb not covered in a thick sheet of ice in front of the sketchy looking hotel he was told to wait at. He wasn’t worried about the patrons inside or the scum staring at him as they passed by, this was his home away from home. He knew the name of the kid that worked the pay window, he knew the fastest way out of the building from almost every room and best of all he knew most of the people who regularly serviced the men and women who came here looking for a disposable lover. He could remember the first night feeling anxious the way he did now, as if there was something trying to climb its way out of his chest. He wasn’t a newbie anymore, but he had certainly never done a full weekend with such a high paying client. 

Client was just a nice name for whatever fuck wanted to claim him. It had started when Severin couldn’t seem to stop getting caught with dope, then it was breaking and entering and now it was money for a lawyer to get the stupid sod off for raping a minor. With a heavy sigh Sebastian checked the small disposable phone, no texts from Rin; he wasn’t expecting any, and only a few more minutes. His chest started to feel strange again and he closed his eyes just for a second. The cold chill burning his nose as he took a deep breath. 

“I love the school boy outfit. Didn’t have time to change after rugby I see. I should pay you extra.” The same lilting voice he’d heard the weekend before teased and Sebastian’s eyes snapped open. The man looked rich, like he claimed to be, he paid fifty in advance and that was a good enough reason to trust him. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to be late.”

The man smiled and it made his perfectly gelled hair move back across his rather large forehead. He wasn’t at all unattractive though, even with his unusual looks and Sebastian caught himself staring into the dark eyes with slight admiration. “I see, well Tiger, do you have a name?” 

“Sebastian.” 

“James, but you can call me Jim or daddy if you’d like, Basher.” 

The teen’s cheeks went red but it wasn’t the first time he was told to call a client that so he nodded and stood up. “Shall we?”  
\--  
James had already purchased a room. It was one of the nicer ones without the stank of mildew and whoever else had been there last. The first thing Sebastian was told to do was undress, Jim sat in one of the fading textile chairs that positioned on either side of the window and watched him. 

“Leave on the tie and your socks.” Sebastian nodded and threw the rest of his clothes and shoes into a far corner and stood stock still. He had been proud of his body once. He used to be captain of the rugby team until Rin started acting out. He still had a tan from days when the sun came out during practice and it gave his built, lean body an earthy glow under his blond hair. “Gorgeous. Plenty blessed too. Diseases?”

Sebastian shook his head honestly at the late twenties, possible lawyer. He had gotten tested. He was clean. “Good.” James smiled in a way that showed off the almost mental gleam in his eyes. Sebastian continued to watch him as he walked closer, they were about the same height, Jim being just a tad shorter but his personality seemed to make up for it. The man ran a hand over Sebastian’s chest and giggled to himself. The fingers crept to a nipple and gave it a little tug causing the teen to gasp. “Sensitive are we?” There was no answer and Jim took both the boy’s nipples in his hands and started to tease them until Sebastian was finding it hard to stay still and quiet. 

Jim’s tongue darted out and slid down the teen’s chest until it reached the start of his blond happy trail. “Please don’t hold back on those delicious noises.” With that the man’s warm mouth closed around Sebastian’s half hard cock quickly bringing it to full mast with an excited little yelp. 

The teen’s hands fluttered about trying to find a place to hold onto, they settled on Jim’s shoulder’s barely pulling him closer. He was shaking already and with every extra inch Jim was able to fit into his wonderfully warm mouth Sebastian got closer. He was used to being used, use to being on his knees for his clients but never-never had he felt this and it was amazing. It took mere minutes to get him over the edge and coming with heavy pants and groans into the man’s mouth. Jim swallowed easily and kissed his way back up to grin at the blond. 

“Feel less awkward?” Sebastian’s blue eyes were unfocused and hazy as he nodded contently. “Good, up onto the bed.” He gave a small look of confusion before following the order and climbing up onto the king sized bed still covered in a moss green comforter. He hadn’t noticed the straps hanging from the celling until Jim pulled them down and giggled. “I know you probably aren’t used to this, but it will all be okay, my tiger.” Sebastian swallowed hard and felt his stomach clench. 

“Hands out in front, dear.” Sebastian stuck out his wrists without hesitation and didn’t even flinch as they were pulled up above his head on some sort of pulley contraption that consisted of leather cuffs and a rope. It pulled his arms tight and kept his chest still, but he was able to kneel comfortably. “How’s that feel?” 

“Fine sir.” 

“Oh I much prefer Daddy or Jim.” The rope that was attached to Sebastian’s arms was yanked and the teen’s knees were no longer able to touch the bed comfortably making his arms strain and it hard to breathe. A bit of panic flashed across his features but the other remained perfectly calm. 

“How old are you Sebastian? Sixteen? Seventeen?” 

“Six-sixteen.” Sebastian stuttered, watching as Jim unbuckled his belt from his pants and pulled it out with a snap. He could feel the happy flutters dying in his stomach. 

“Has your daddy ever spanked you?” The leather was dragged across Sebastian’s exposed chest, pushing away the tie before trailing down his tauntingly thighs. 

Sebastian looked away and stared at the wall, waiting for the worst. “When I was little I suppose.” Even though he was ready and all his muscles pulled tight into a slightly uncomfortable position he hadn’t been ready for the burn the fast lash left across his thigh and instinctively he pulled down to try and cover that area but it only worked to yank on his shoulders. 

“Very nice. Shall we try that again?” Sebastian didn’t answer; he pushed his toes under him trying to relieve the pressure from his chest and arms. The belt was brought down across his thighs, his back, shoulders, and stomach-everywhere. The thick leather wrapped around his body leaving wide pink welts that stung and made him jump against his best intentions. Still he didn’t make a noise other than chocked yelps that were caught in his mouth. “This is what use to be called tanning a hide; do you know why people tan a hide?” 

“No sir.” A lash hit sharp across the soft flesh right under his arse and he let out a small whimper. “No James.” 

“Good enough. Hunters do it before they skin their beasts. You have such a lovely hide, my tiger.” Sebastian’s breathing got heavier and he started to yank on the ropes holding him, feet curling under him as he tried to lift himself up and away from the psycho. The belt was brought down harder and faster until Sebastian stilled with a panicked whimper. “Now, now that was stupid. Is your brother as stupid as you?” 

Sebastian’s whole body froze at the mention of his brother. His head snapped up and a feral growl left his chest. “Don’t you dare talk about him.”

“Why not, if he looks anything like you I’d love to play with him.” The belt was brought down across Sebastian’s arse and he snarled, twisting futilely at the ropes in hopes of getting his hands around the other’s neck. “So angry. He is your twin isn’t he, a little trouble maker; he could use a good spanking.” 

“Stop! You have me! Stop.” Pain seared through the teen’s body as the leather was snapped across any place that was left untouched, leaving him a fairly uniform shade of pink. This time he let out a groan every time it kissed the skin that was already welted and hissed each time it slapped across his groin, just above his already tender prick. He was grateful, at the very least, that Jim seemed to know what he was doing. 

The belt lashed out one last time across Sebastian’s cheek and he cursed. “Oh tut-tut, your daddy should have paid a lot more attention to you. Nothing but a little whore aren’t you, filthy mouth and all. And Severin, or you call him Rin don’t you, is just as bad.” Sebastian ran his tongue across the split skin of his cheek then spit with all the courage he could muster but it landed pathetically against his welted chest. “That was just disgusting. Clearly this method isn’t getting through.”

James turned away from the young whore, setting the belt down next to him and moved to a sleek looking luggage case. Sebastian tried to push himself up on his toes to stop the sting in his arms that throbbed over the ache of his body. This had been a dumb idea. This had been so dumb. Rin didn’t even know where he was. “I’m sorry sir! Please, you don’t have to pay me the rest! Just let me go, I changed my mind!” 

There was a shrill giggle and the man turned around with a serrated hunting knife. It was completely silver and glinted in the low light of the room. Sebastian’s heart jumped and he started scooting as far back as the ropes would let him but it yanked on his shoulders and make it harder to breathe than it already was. He kept muttering nonsense apologies and making promises, promises not to tell and to be good. Anything. “Hush, hush, I don’t want to kill you, yet.” While the words were said as if to comfort the scared teen it only worked him up more and the promises were replaced with vile curses. “Is that any way for a young man to behave. I might just have to cut that tongue out if you keep this up.”

Sebastian closed his mouth and whimpered. His eyes darted about the room for a means of escape but it was no use if he couldn’t get his arms out. “I prepaid you fifty, are you going to give me my money back or did you already spend it.” Sebastian’s chin dropped to his chest and he started shaking. He just wanted to go home and make dinner for Rin. Dad wasn’t home for the weekend; then again, he was never home, always something about war and politics. No time for his messed up twins. 

“I can get you the money, just please!” 

The tip of the knife was pulled across Sebastian’s strung up arm and Jim brought his face in close enough that each little breath sent hot air into the teen’s face. “What did you spend the money on? A lawyer? To make Rin’s charges go away?” Sebastian pulled he face away only to have the knife dig into his forearm, not hard enough to make it bleed but just so he’d know it was there. “There is no escaping me my dove. Rin is an adult now isn’t he. Looks like jail for him. So sad, maybe they will let you take his place.” The knife was pressed in hard so it pushed through the first few layers of skin. “Or you can ask daddy to make it all better for you, to take care of you. I only ask for one thing in return.”

Sebastian gulped and looked up into the dark eyes of his client. “What?”

“Your loyalty to me and your body.”

“Fuck off.” Jim clicked his tongue and the knife was shoved the rest of the way in. Sebastian screamed and bucked around in the bounds as fear surged through his body. Jim just laughed, a high pitch cackle that suited him more than Sebastian would have liked to admit. The knife was pulled from his arm and the warm blood seeped from the hole, running down to the nook of his elbow and congealing there in an itchy warm glob. 

The knife was shoved flush against Sebastian’s jugular and the boy whimpered out another pitiful plead. “Oh my sweet darling, I bought you for the whole weekend and I intend to get what I paid for. By the end of this you might even find you enjoy it but if you don’t there are only two ways out of here, both will be given by me.” The knife was pressed a little closer and the boy just nodded weakly. “Good boy, now behave, I know you want the money.” 

Sebastian’s stomach dropped through his body, he needed the money, and it was a lot of money. He swallowed hard when the knife was removed from his throat and looked up at the wound on his arm. Not too deep, still bleeding, stinging but ignorable. Relief washed over the boy as he heard the knife get set on the wooden dresser but panic quickly rushed back when he saw a bull whip and a small rounded purple piece of plastic.

“You can fuck me! That’s what we agreed to!” 

“No, actually we agreed to the whole weekend, nothing else. Be more careful with your words tiger.” Sebastian thrashed against the rope but couldn’t get a grip to pull himself up without dropping and finding it hard to breathe. Already his arms were starting to get sore, burning around the rotator cuffs and wrists, but he needed the money, Sev needed the money. He stilled his movements and hung his head again. “There’s a good boy.” 

Jim crawled up on the bed behind him and Sebastian tried to crane his neck to see what was going on only to get whacked and told to look forward. He felt lube get worked up inside his rectum, fingers brushed lightly against his prostate, then something wide- probably the purple thing he had seen- was worked up inside him. He was already fairly stretched, he’d learned the hard way to prep before you did a job but the object still stretched him and caused him to keen softly. It was nestled right under his prostate and every squirm he made to keep his breath from stopping made it push up against it, wasn’t bad though, not until it started buzzing of its own accord. 

Sebastian screeched and pulled himself up by his arms as if that would help get away from the strange sensation that was sending shocks straight to his cock. “Now, now dear, you are going to hurt yourself like that.” He was already in pain though, his body felt sore and too warm, arms tired and anus, god. 

Sebastian closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, trying his best not to clench around the vibrator but that had been a mistake because the instant his eyes were closed the whip was lashed against him, curling around his back and snapping at his thigh. He screamed. He didn’t mean to but he did and his eyes went wide in shock. That had hurt. That had hurt a lot. 

“Please don’t-” Another strike rained down and soon there was barely any time between them. He could feel blood seeping from some of the welts but it didn’t stop James, lash after lash cracked against Sebastian’s skin and echoed through the room along with his small yelps. It stung, it burned and he wasn’t able to keep count but he knew it had only been a few and already he wanted it to stop, wanted to be able to breathe properly and move. Bleary eyed the teen looked up at his client once the whip stilled and glared. “Stop… please!” 

“You don’t like this?” The whip was brought down on the boy’s back and he arched up, pulling the vibrator up with it which sent jolts of pleasure along with the pain. “You shouldn’t have been so naughty.” There was another stroke and Sebastian was whimpering. The pleasure and the pain paired with not being able to breathe or move without making his arms ache had him dizzy. Confusion and panic claimed him. His breathing was coming sharper, quick inhales and panting exhales, his face was twisted into a grimace and his pleas were interrupted by shrieks each time the leather spilt skin. 

When the whip was finally put away there were dark lines of red and purple across the whore’s chest, back and thighs. His head was spinning, breath still coming too fast and sharp and tears threatened to start falling. “Please… I’ll be good…” He kept muttering, unsure if that’s what he was supposed to say but knowing he wanted it to stop. The vibrator hadn’t stilled, it was less noticeable under the pain of his body but still it buzzed against his prostate making it impossible to focus on anything. “Please James…” 

“Hush now, that part is over.” Sebastian let out a small sob at Jim’s words. The whip was set in the case and a cup of water was taken back over. “You thirsty?” Sebastian nodded and gulped gratefully at the cup pressed against his lips. His throat was so raw. The cup was taken away once it was empty and Sebastian thought about asking for more but didn’t, he didn’t want to be taken care of. He wanted to be let down. 

The vibrator was still going, but the low buzz was being covered by the ache in his shoulders, he must have twisted more than he realized. His legs were shaking and arms but he couldn’t get close enough to the bed to give his body a break. “Are we done?” He asked numbly, toes scraping along the cotton sheets. 

“Oh my innocent little darling.” James purred and Sebastian had his answer. He gulped against the lump in his throat, and whimpered when he saw Jim head back to the trunk. “You really are quite the looker Sebastian.” 

“Thanks.” The boy grunted past his fear. “You are too.” 

“Ah-ah-ah, no flirting is going to save you my dear. I think some of my friends would love to see you. They would be so jealous. Shall we tease them?” Jim giggled and turned around holding a sharpie and a smart phone as if they were platters of food balanced in the palm of his hands. “You don’t mind do you?” 

“Well-” 

“Doesn’t matter!” The man sing-songed and skipped over to the bound whore. The ropes were lowered so that Sebastian’s knees rested on the mattress and shoulders could relax, he gave a grateful sigh. His breathing coming easy again as dark spots washed across his vision for a second. “What should I write...” 

He didn’t respond this time, he knew better, just hung his head and let his shoulders slouch as much as they could. He could hear Jim behind him, crawling up onto the bed and settling down. There was a pop from the cap of the marker and then something cold was drawn across his back. He wouldn’t be able to wash it off, it’d be stuck there until soap finally faded it. He was nothing but a stupid whore, this was all his fault. Severin; Severin needed this, this would make it all better. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to try and look back. 

Jim giggled behind him with each line of the cold felt tip. He could tell the difference in pressure and with of marks but still had no idea what they were. The fake shutter of the smart phone went off and Sebastian winced, not from pain, just embarrassment. “Almost done, just got to get the front. Straighten up for me.” Sebastian followed the orders, this side was easier, he could watch as the word ‘SLUT’ was written in big bubble letters across his abdomen. “What do you think?” 

Sebastian looked away, earning himself a harsh slap to his cheek. “We aren’t finished, I know the perfect touch.” Jim bounced off the bed, over to the wardrobe and came back with a thick black collar, name tags hanging off the u-loop and Sebastian could just barely make out a JM. 

“I don’t wanna…” He twisted away, pushing the vibrator higher up his rectum and moaning. 

“Aw, but it’s the perfect piece, daddy insists.” The collar was wrapped tight around his wind pipe, making him gag at first before Jim loosened it and buckled the clasp. It felt strange against his throat and try as the boy did, he couldn’t see anything other than the gleam of the little tags and the degrading words. Jim’s hand slid into his pocket and Sebastian’s eyes went wide. Suddenly the buzzing wasn’t ignorable anymore, it was throbbing making his thighs clench and mouth hang wide and his body adjusted to the stimuli. 

“Ja-James…” Sebastian begged, eyes fluttering closed and hands desperately pulling to touch his now aching erection. The sound of the cheesy shutter went off over and over again and Sebastian’s cheeks went a deep red. “Don’t, send- please!” His mind was shorting out on him and the only thing he knew was that suddenly the vibrating seemed to shake everything, his prostate, his balls, his cock, but it wasn’t enough. A string of curses fell from the teen’s lips as well as promises if Jim turned off the thing, or gave him something- anything. 

The sensation kept going up until Sebastian was practically crying and begging for Jim to touch him. It just wasn’t enough, he needed more, needed relief. Being able to move and bounce around in his restraints only made it worse because every time he moved the probe shifted and hit a new spot. The teen was moaning and seeing stars. “Please, daddy, please!” The sickening sound of the shutter was still going off recording the humiliation Sebastian was under. 

“My friends are going to just eat this up, and once they know you have a twin…”

“Leave Rin Out!” 

“So feisty tiger. Are you afraid I will let one of them touch him like this? Maybe I will just take him myself, I am kind, don’t you think?” Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut in attempts to block out the lilting Irish drawl. He felt sick having the warmth of his impending orgasm fluttering through his stomach as he pictured his brother. “Does he have a big cock ‘Bastian? Big and inexperienced like yours?” He didn’t want to come to that image but the flutters were getting stronger and the buzzing was too. “Have you kissed him?”

“No! Stop!” 

“Do you want to? Do you want to run your hands across his chest? Twist his pink nipples?” The shutter went off again and Sebastian felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was so close. He could see Rin’s chest, it was slightly slimmer than his but only they could tell and there was a birth mark that Sebastian didn’t have right under his left rib. He was a good looking boy. No. No, that wasn’t what he was going to picture. “I bet that tongue could do so much.” Sebastian opened his mouth and screamed as the vibrator milked out stream after stream of hot semen from him then he collapsed into the last twitches of his orgasm with Rin’s tongue still on his mind and a dirty feeling settling in his chest. 

The vibrator went dead seconds later and Sebastian was still panting, tears rolling down his cheeks and the most pathetic puppy dog pout playing across his features. “Did you have fun?” He didn’t answer. He was in pain, his arse was raw and his shoulders throbbed, as did his head. Jim laughed and refilled the cup of water, bringing it over with two little red pills that he shoved into Sebastian’s mouth claiming it was for the pain. Sebastian swallowed without caring. 

He was cleaned up after that. His come was wiped away, collar tugged back around to show off the little tags and the vibrator pulled out of his arse. Jim kissed his cheek and told him he did ‘so well that they’d make a good boy of him yet’. He was left chained up to the celling when Jim pranced out of the room wishing him a good night and telling him he’d be back later. Sebastian felt scared and alone, echoes and the streets chatter seemed to be more threatening knowing that there was nothing he could do to fight off an attacker but all the same sleep came easy due to his worn out body and the pain meds. Not soon after the door slammed shut was his head lolling to the side and peaceful snores rolling from his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke it into chapters for convince of reading.

Sebastian woke up to his hair being stroked gently and a plate piled high with toast and fruits being shoved under his nose. He lifted his head with a groan to see the man who bought him, the man who tortured him and left him there all night. Everything in the room was left the same expect for the green comforter had been taken off the bed sometime while Sebastian had been sleeping. He wondered how long he’d been out but his thoughts were interrupted by his body. His shoulders ached as did the rest of him, but his shoulders the most. 

“There is my little whore. Good morning Sebby, I brought you breakfast.” Jim’s cheery disposition did nothing for Sebastian’s headache. He grunted and looked away. “Just some toast, and pineapple to make your come taste better. Open wide.” 

“Let me feed myself.” Sebastian shook the ropes, begging to be release but Jim just laughed and held out a piece of pineapple. “Let me feed myself please.” Sebastian’s stomach gurgled. The fruit smelled sickly sweet, it’d probably burn his chapped lips, but the bright yellow fruit was appealing all the same. 

Jim dragged the fruit across Sebastian’s lips teasingly, allowing the juices to run down the teen’s chin after stinging his chapped lips. “Open up.” Slowly Sebastian did as he was told and the food was slid carefully into his lips, fingers helping to push it farther then lingering. “Go on, eat it.” Jim’s finger was still in his mouth, resting lightly on the top of his tongue but he swallowed around it which seemed to make Jim giggle with glee. The rest of the food was given to him in the same manner; even the bread got torn apart and fed to him in small bits. As much as he wished he could say he hated it, he couldn’t. His stomach growled and begged for more as the empty plate was taken back to the dresser despite having just eaten. 

“Thank you…” Sebastian whispered, half-hoping Jim didn’t catch it. 

“Of course baby.” 

The teen blushed at the pet name and licked his lips. “Is there anymore?” His hopes were crushed by Jim’s snicker and he felt his stomach growl yet again. 

“A little piggy aren’t you? Acting like you’ve never eaten before, don’t worry, you’re in my care now and I'll make sure you're fed.” Jim had his back turned to Sebastian the whole time he spoke. It was obvious he wasn’t getting more fruit, he wasn’t sure what he was doing but he hadn’t been expecting the man to turn around with the knife that had been pressed against his throat the night before. 

Sebastian swallowed hard past the fear balling up in his throat. Jim wouldn’t kill him. He didn’t know the man, but he wouldn’t kill him. “I don’t like knives.” 

“I like knives and you are here to please me. Where should I start?” The man asked, trailing the tip down Sebastian’s stomach, the boy lashed out, bucking and scooting away on his knees frantically. “Ah-ah-ah, such a naughty thing.” Jim stepped away and yanked on the end of the rope, pulling Sebastian’s knees off the bed again and causing him to swing forward on his already sore muscles. “You stay right there, now, where I should start.”

Sebastian whimpered as he watched the tip of the knife drag across his pecs, down to his hips and criss cross his thighs, never enough pressure to cut. When the knife finally did break skin on his right side, spilling his bright red blood across his leg he had to look away. The pain wasn’t all that bad, it stung and tingled as air hit it but it wasn’t so bad. Jim kept muttering about how pretty he looked, tan skin covered in deep red blood, and he made an identical cut on the other side. 

That seemed to be the last of the controlled marks. 

Jim went wild, knife slashing across Sebastian’s thighs with ease, then across his pecs and arms. Sebastian was like a pure canvas just waiting for him to mar. Each flat surface opened an endless array of possibilities. Sharp jabs that left shallow but flowing holes, long gashes that left Sebastian mewling and squirming in the other direction, quick drawls across the whore’s back and thighs crossing and weaving streams of blood flowing down to the white linens. “Tell me how it feels.” 

“Hur-urts!” 

“Good.”

“Stop! Please!” 

Sebastian earned himself a deep slash across his stomach and Jim leaned in close to the whimpering teen. “Who do you belong to?” 

“No one! Let me go!” Tears were hanging from the blond's eye lashes and his chest was heaving in fear. The knife was shoved into his thigh right above his knee and he screamed. “Please! I’ll behave, learned my lesson!” 

“Who do you belong to, whore.” The words were harsher than anything the man had said the whole weekend. Sebastian didn’t know what he wanted so he just looked away and waited for the worst. With a snarl the knife was brought up to his pecs and he could feel the skin splitting apart. It was more planned than the other cuts, one line starting where another ended but it also burned more and Sebastian found himself pleading and closing his eyes against it. Once finished Jim took a step back and smiled. “Who do you belong to?” 

“Please…”

“Tell me!”

“I don’t know sir…” Sebastian let out a scream as the knife pulled across his nose and blood pooled into his open mouth. He spit and started shaking because his chest was heaving so fast trying to hold in sobs that threatened to spill forth. 

“You’ll learn.” Jim snapped and tossed the knife so that it stuck in the wall behind Sebastian, missing him but barely. The boy gulped and opened his eyes slowly. “You thirsty?” Jim’s voice was calm again, almost as if he hadn’t been ready to kill seconds ago, but Sebastian’s racing heart remembered. Still, he nodded and happily drained the water offered to him. 

He was allowed to catch his breath, arms not lowered but nothing happening to his pain-ridden body. Blood was caked onto every crevice of his body. His nose had stopped bleeding along with some of the smaller gashes, but they still stung though and every time he stretched he could feel the skin split further. He just wanted to sleep. 

Jim turned around after a few minutes, holding in one hand a riding crop and in the other a small Bic lighter. Sebastian couldn’t help but gulp. “Pick one.” 

“What?”

“I despise repeating myself dear.” 

Sebastian’s eyes went wide and he looked between the two torture devices. He was used to burns. Burns were localized while the whip could crash anywhere across his broken flesh. “The lig-ght-ghter.” Jim gave it an appraising look then set the whip back on the dresser. 

“Good choice.” Jim flicked the flame on and watched it intensely as did Sebastian. “Have you ever been burned before?” 

“Yea-”

Jim smiled and let go of the thumb pad, putting out the flame then pressed it against Sebastian’s inner thigh. The teen jolted backward and cursed as the sweet smell of brunt hair filled the room. When Jim clicked on the flame again Sebastian was already scooting backwards and crying. The hot metal got pressed to the inside of his thighs, to his lower abdomen and across his chest. Each time it pressed it gave off a sizzling noise and left a pink mark that looked like a one-eyed smiley face. 

It didn’t matter how far Sebastian jumped back, the lighter still made contact with his skin. It was when he moved the most that there would be light pink burns blistered into the yellow wounds and made him snivel. “Oh honey, the noises you are making.” He just wanted it to be over. The realization he still had a one more day with the sick bastard made him start to sob in earnest. Jim reached down to pull at his balls and giggled. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Sebastian stuttered, twisting his sore arms away from the man. 

“I should make these the Crown jewels.” He said before pulling them as far as he could away from his body then letting them slap back against Sebastian’s arse. The teen was sniffling, trying to regain composure over his aching body. His shoulders felt like they were burning right along with the rest of his skin and it was a struggle to keep himself propped up on his toes to keep from putting more weight on them than needed. 

Jim turned around with a silver wire shaped into a small crown that had a long end so Jim could hold it and a new lighter. The flame had started to flicker out on the other one. “Do you plan on having kids Sebastian?” 

“Oh god. Oh god. No, please don’t!” 

“No? Well that’s a good answer then. I haven’t done this before, might fuck it up.” Jim giggled and twirled the shaped wire easily between his fingers. “But I rarely mess up anything tiger, don’t fear.” Sebastian’s bottom lip was quivering and he was giving the best puppy eyes he could as his thighs pulled close together in hopes of hiding his junk. Jim just slapped his thigh and told him to stop, reaching between his legs to play with his balls again. The man pulled out a rubber band from his pocket and wrapped it around the base of the boy’s balls so the skin was pulled tight. “This is going to hurt.” Sebastian pleaded for him to stop, he twisted on his ties, yanking his arms painfully every time. Jim held the flame to the tip of the poker until it started to glow red, by that time Sebastian had stilled, he had a feeling that if his movements fucked up the little crown James would just redo it until he liked it or ran out of space.

“Take a deep breath and hold it, try not to scream” Jim commanded once he flicked off the flame and moved so he could get a good angle. Sebastian tried, but his breathing just picked up and he started to hyperventilate as the thin, red metal got closer. When it was pressed into his skin he screamed. He couldn’t help it. The skin there was so sensitive and everything just seemed to go white with pain. 

He didn’t know when he had stopped screaming but when he opened his eyes his thighs were covered in ice water and Jim was watching him thoughtfully. 

“You make an awful lot of noise.” 

“You branded my nuts.” Sebastian snapped, groaning when it made his chest move and caused the cuts to start throbbing again. Jim nodded his agreement and walked closer. 

“I was just wondering if Severin was a little noise maker too.” Sebastian’s face went white. “I bet he is, probably even louder since he always had big brother to take care of everything for him. Wonder how loud he’d scream after a couple of-”

Sebastian kicked off the end of the bed, his blue eyes glowing and mouth pulled into a snarl. He didn’t even make it two inches from the bed before he gave a loud scream and crumpled, tears pouring down his cheeks, toes hanging above the floor barely brushing the carpet and arms twisted the wrong direction. He looked like a marionette just hanging there swinging back and forth. 

“Now tiger, that was so very dumb.” Jim pushed him towards the bed and let the ropes down a smidgen. “See what you did to yourself.” Sebastian was crying silently and didn’t have the strength to fight off the older man. He was going to die. He was going to be left under the bed to be found by the next patron, he had been so stupid. So stupid. “I had something fun planned for you but it’ll probably just hurt you now.” Jim’s voice was uncharacteristically sweet and caring. “But that was your fault baby, daddy didn’t want to hurt you.” The teen didn’t care anymore. 

“Can I go home please…” 

Jim tutted at him and kissed his lips gently. He reached to the side and bought up a giant dildo, at least twice as thick as a normal dick and long enough to look skinny. Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat once more. He couldn’t take that. Not after everything. It was going to hurt so damn much. He just wanted to go to sleep. He just wanted to eat. “It’s pretty huh, look at you staring. I could tell you were a size queen.” 

The dildo was placed under Sebastian’s rectum and he was told to hold it still with his feet then bounce on it. Lube was smeared up in his rectum but no other help was given. “Well, go on.” Sebastian couldn’t pull his legs up with his arms without screaming, his stomach was growling and stinging but he managed to get it angled under his arse and started to sit down on it, keening as it pushed open his rectum and tore open his arse. There was nothing he could do to make the drop easier so he just plopped down and screeched as blood seeped down his thigh. 

“Now up.”

“I-I can’t.” 

“Use your arms tiger.” The boy whimpered but did as he was told, pulling up on the dislocated joints but only making it up a few inches before he was screaming and had to let go. Everything hurt. It hurt so bad. “Are you really this useless? I don’t have time for such useless pets.” Jim reached in his trouser pocket and pulled out a small hand gun and pressed it to Sebastian’s temple. “Try again.” 

Sebastian was bawling, sobs wracking his chest. He couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t. He swallowed hard and tried once again to lift himself off the fake prick jammed up his arse. He barely moved that time. Slumped over himself he started pleading pathetically. He promised to pay Jim back, promised his life, to try again later, to make it better but the man just cocked the gun and pressed it against the boys temple harder. Panicked for his life Sebastian made a desperate attempt to lift himself up and despite the throbbing and shocks of pain that felt like everything in his shoulders and chest were being torn from his body he managed to bounce twice, both sad little humps but a bounce none the less then flopped forward. He was going to die. It was so funny. He was going to fucking die. 

“What are you laughing at? I have no use for a broken pet.” The trigger was pulled and Sebastian took a deep breath waiting for the pain to end. That’s what happened when people died, the pain ended. He was in so much pain, he felt so sorry for Rin. He failed him. Maybe there was a heaven and he’d get to see his brother again and explain that he had tried. 

The end never came, just a hollow click and slowly the teen opened his eyes to peer up at his captor. The gun was empty. Fucking empty. Laughter shook the teen’s chest and he couldn’t stop. It had been fucking empty. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks as he cackled madly to the sight of Jim’s bored face. Empty. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep.  
\--  
When Sebastian woke up he was in a warm bath that smelt soft like rose petals. His cuts were sewed up and all the blood was washed away. It must have been washed away before he got in the bath because the water was still clear. His shoulders were back in place, he could tell because he could move them. Slowly he sat up, grunting at the movement. 

“Ah-ah-ah baby, lay back. I’m taking care of you.” 

“James?” Sebastian asked, swallowing down his pride and leaning back to let the man pour warm water across his chest. The man smiled down at him and nodded before pressing his soft lips to the teen's. Sebastian was washed off, helped out of the tub and wrapped in a thick fluffy towel that definitely wasn’t the hotel's. He was brought to the bed that had been changed. It was soft to his wounded back and he smiled to himself. 

“Are you hungry dear?” Sebastian nodded enthusiastically even though he was still trying to process this shift. He didn't think he had died. In death he didn’t think his body would still ache the way it did, he didn’t think he’d still have those vile words written across his chest or the cuts that resembled a jagged JM. “What do you want?” 

“Gummy worms and beer.” Jim gave him a disgusted look as he texted something on his phone. “And, and I want my money…”

Jim chuckled and patted the boy’s thigh gently, everything about him now was gentle. “You will get your money, you will also find that they found the real rapist and Severin is off the hook. They have a DNA link to the criminal and an eye witness.” Sebastian’s eyes went wide as he processed the information. 

“How.” 

“The DI’s a friend.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian let out a sigh of relief and let himself relax back in the bed. He’d cry later over the generosity Jim showed. He’d get to keep Rin close, they wouldn’t be separated and they’d get money. He could get them winter coats. 

“But my gifts can be taken away just as easily as they were dealt.” Sebastian whimpered and looked up to Jim’s face that had suddenly gone dark. He was flipping through pictures on his phone and turned it so Sebastian could see. It was a photo of Rin, he was eating a hamburger with a group of soccer mates. He looked happy and almost exactly like Sebastian but his hair was a little darker and his jaw a tad narrower. “He’s a looker. It’d be a shame for him to get locked up, or used.” Sebastian didn’t react at that anymore, just nodded. “The reaction to you was priceless.” The picture of Rin was flicked away and text messages from faceless names flashed across the screen of the smart phone. ‘God I want a bottle of his blood.’ ‘Is his arse still tight?’ ‘Is he a screamer?’… ‘How much?’ Sebastian looked up at James waiting for the disgusting slide show to end. “Imagine if they knew there were two of you. But you, and your brother, will be safe under my protection.”

“What do I have to do?”

"You are mine, when I come get you, you will come willingly without a scene and you may never say no. Or else." Jim’s finger’s brushed away the wet blond hair that was sticking to the teen’s forehead. “And only mine.” 

“I get money and Rin is safe?” 

“Of course my Tiger.” 

“Okay.” Sebastian said quickly. Jim had been kind enough to clean him up after hurting him, he’d kept his promise to give him money and he was offering him more than he could ever wish for. He was like a sick fairy god father. “I’ll do it.” 

“Very good, ma petite putain.” Jim kissed him and Sebastian kissed back for the first time. “Yes, ma petite putainn.” 

“What’s that mean?” The teen asked and Jim just smiled.


End file.
